The Cookie Monster Doll Named Benjimbe
by sailorgaara
Summary: What if Naruto has a magical doll that can talk and ruins my O.C, Gaara,Senshei, Rock Lee, and everybody elses lives? What will they do? Call Sasori and Deidara of course!R&R! Oh, and thankyou for everyone who has R&R. I need more though! A lot! Annoymous
1. Naruto's too old to have one! 1

Well let's start! Oh yeah, me no own Naruto except for me own characters. 

_One day, Naruto and Rock Lee were sitting eating ramen. But for some reason, Naruto had a stuffed animal sitting beside him. _

Lee: Uh, Naruto, Exactly aren't you a little too old for a cookie monster doll?

Naruto: Aw, shut up Lee. You're just jealous! Plus, its name is Benjimbe. Now watch Bemjimbe for me while I go get some ramen.

**_One minute passes_**

Lee: Stupid doll. It shows babies, not youth.

CM Ben: What did you say!

Lee: HOLY CRAP'N'COOK IT'S TALK'IN TO ME!

CM Ben: Think that's scary? Ha, I eat people in their sleep!

Lee: WHAT!

CM Ben: Nah, I'm just screwing with ya! Actually, I molest them, then kill them.

_Lee faints and Naruto comes back._

Naruto: LEE, STOP CRITIZING BENJIMBE! GOSH!

_Naruto goes to meet Gaara and Yuki (who were visiting from their village) at the Hokage temple_.

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**!

Yuki: hey Naruto! Uh… what's cookie monster doing here?

Naruto: oh, this guy? His new name is Benjimbe! happy

Yuki: Benjimbu?

Naruto: No, Benjimbe with a capitalized e at the end.

Yuki: oh. not really listening because she's too busy listening to likin park on her CD player, waiting for Beyonce to come on.

Naruto: So, kazekage, why'd you come?

Gaara: I came to have a meeting about the obesity problem in our villages and Kankuro thinking he's a ghetto latino.

Naruto: Yuki?

Yuki: _How_ _come every time you come around my London London Bridge wanna go down like londy londy londy!_

Naruto: Uh… guys I gotta go pis. Wait here Benjimbe.

_Naruto leaves _

Yuki: Benjimbe's kind of cute, ya know?

CM Ben: Really? Does that mean we can do it? drooling

Yuki: WHAAA!

Gaara: Hey, that's my girl! Plus, how in the world can you talk?

CM Ben: I was made magically in that hottie's…um…Sasori's lab. Now, can I have superstar Yukie for ten cents?

Yuki: HELL NO!

_Naruto comes back _

Naruto: Looks like you guys gotten into the fever too!

Yuki: argghhh!

To be continued…

I need at least three reviews. PLEASE!

t


	2. The story with Gaara and cookies 2

Tee hee,hehheh, Bwaaahahaha!

Senshei was just walking, secretly hoping Neji doesn't show up, screaming about why he got poor and had to sell Hinata's virginity and his mansion on the street. Or maybe because she found out she had a crush on him, Gaara, and Sasuke.

Senshei: this curse on my head just gets bigger and bigger.

Gaara: Senshei?

Senshei couldn't believe it! Gaara, of all people, was talking to her! She blushed.

Senshei: Yes?

Gaara: Do you have Sasori's number?

Cha! Senshei couldn't believe it again! She was waiting for him to say something else, but noo. And, I mean, a guy asking for a guy's number? Hmm.

Senshei: No, I don't even like the guy.

Gaara: Look, I'll do anything for that number.

Senshei: O.K then, tell me the story about you and the cookie.

Gaara: The things I do for peace.

FLASHBACK

Gaara: I watta cookie!

Rock Lee: Uh… I don't have one.

Gaara: I wanna cookie!

Naruto: Ramen! How about you and me go to Ichiwa Ramen together!

Gaara: Did I say I wanted some ramen?

Naruto: uh…

Gaara: I asked you a question!

Naruto runs for his life.

Suddenly, Yuki and Senshei fell from the sky.

Kiba: wtf?

Yuki: O.k, this cookie box's for Kiba, this one's for Neji…

Senshei: And this one's for Lee!

Gaara: Wha…what about mine?

Yuki: Oh, yours is that big ass cookie falling from the sky right now.

Um… a big ass cookie fell from the sky.

Gaara hurried to the big ass cookie, and ate halfway before throwing up. Suddenly, Elmo fell from a tree.

Elmo: Damn!

Yuki: Whaaa!

Elmo: Hiyaaaaaaaaa!

Gaara: Want me to kill him?

Neji: Unh hunh.

Gaara: Sand Coffin!

Elmo is DEAD.

PRESENT

Gaara: I am never telling that story ever again. Now?

Senshei: Oh yeah, look, I got his number because he was trying to make Yuki jealous and break up with you. He doesn't really like me.

Gaara: Finally, now, goodbye Benjimbe!

Senshei: Did you just hear ANYTHING I said!

Yeah, to me, this one's kind of long. Let's see what my conscience has to say

Gpimp: PRETTY PLEASE LET THIS BE A HIT! ANNOYMOUS IS ON, SO IF YOU DIDN'T JOIN, YOU CAN STILL REVIEW!

She's right.


	3. Here comes Sasori and Benjime's power! 3

I'm back! Remember, Anonymous is on!

So back at the Kage House, everybody was waiting for Gaara to come back, and wondering and asking about how it feels to be a nigger…

Temari: So how was it in United States, Kankuro?

Kankuro: Man, it was alright, ya know.

Rei: Boy stop playin', you know you liked it. Now let's get to the real question. How does it feel to be a nigga?

Kakuro: What did you just call me?!

Rei: I called you a nigga, that's what.

Temari: I wonder why they fight all the time.

Chouji: I wonder when you're gonna shut up and fix me dinner.

Shikamaru: Chouji, you're so troublesome. Stop messing with my chick, alright?

Temari: Yeah, what he said!

Suddenly, Gaara, Senshei, Naruto, Benjimbe, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi come in.

Temari: Finally! Naruto sit down and hurry!

Naruto: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Gaara: Naruto that stuffed animal of yours is a problem.

Naruto: How?

Gaara: Has magical powers. Want a witness? Ask Lee.

Lee: It molested me in my sleep!

Naruto: Well…Lee is always paranoid!

Lee: No I'm not!

Sasori: I know this doll. Yep. I made him a month ago. Naruto, he's dangerous. Very dangerous.

Naruto: What do you know?! You're a villain!

Rei: What does that have to do anything?

Naruto: Arrgh! All you guys are stupid!! Just because I found him in a trash can, doesn't mean he's evil!

Deidara: Why do think it was in there?!

Naruto: I donno.

BenCM: O.K, you got me.

Naruto: WTF!!

BenCM: Now I have to destroy you all!!

Suddenly a big ass tornado clogged the room as everybody except Benjimbe twirled in circle.

Sakura: Help!

Yuki: Danger stop no jutsu!

Suddenly the the tornado stopped.

BenCM: Hey!

Sasori: Oh, you're definitely coming with me.

BenCM: Or will I?

That was so fun! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The story about Sakura's birhday 4

_Hmm… _

Sasori: What do you mean!?

BenCM: I shall kill you!

Sasori: Yeah right! You're just a doll!

BenCM: There's only two ways to calm me down.

Sasori: What?

BenCM: Either telling me a good story or getting kissed by Rei or Yuki.

Yuki: Oh hell.

Rei: O.k! I'll tell you a story about Rock Lee.

Lee: Oh no!!

**And the story begins… **

Everybody is at Sakura's birthday bash when suddenly…

Rock Lee: I gotta go pee!

Tenten: Just hold it in!

Rock Lee: But it's dropping already!

Tenten: Eww!

**Rock Lee gets up and stands on the table while taking off his jumpsuit. **

Rei: Wha…wha…What are you doing!?

Lee starts peeing on the cake.

Yuki: OMG!

Tenten: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Shikamaru: That's more troublesome than seeing Chouji in a swim suit…

Chouji: What's that supposed to mean!?

Sakura: LEE, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT CAKE!?

**Lee turns around and starts peeing on Sakura. **

Senshei: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Gaara: That's just wrong…

Sakura: Ahhh! Stop!!!

Rei: Lee, put back on your damn clothes!

Lee starts tasting the cake…

Lee: Too sour…

Neji pukes on the table.

Rei: PUT BACK ON YOUR CLOTHES!

Lee: Yeah, right!

**Back to the present… **

Rei: And that's what happened.

BenCM: Huh? Wasn't listening…

Yuki: Oh hell!

Yuki takes out a gun and shoots Benjimbe…but he didn't die!

BenCM: You shouldn't never had done that!

Uh oh…

_Very disturbing, huh? Yeah, I know. Well, keep up with your reviews! _


	5. The end always ends with Tobi! 5

O.k…

Yuki: Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do?

BenCM: Kill Sasori!

Sasori: How the hell did I get in this!?

BenCM: Well, I noticed you staring at her and she was obviously staring at you…

Gaara: What?

Rei: No, I'm pretty sure he was staring at me.

BenCM: O.K, whatever! I shall kill you all!

Rei: Didn't you already try that?

BenCM: Crap!

Now who doesn't like Rei…?

Deidara: Um…why can't you just go someplace and make your own world? Wait… I have an idea!

BenCM: What?

Deidara: How about we find you somebody who is even more immature than Naruto! I know just the guy!

**So the whole Naruto gang and the others went to the atasuki hideout that wasn't (a hideout anymore since everybody is going there obviously) and they met up with our loving and hating Tobi. **

Tobi: What that?

Deidara: Oh this? This is the cookie monster doll named Benjimbe. It's yours!

Tobi: Tobi so good he gets a present!

Rei: Uh…let's go with that. I guess.

Deidara: This is also a present!

Tobi: A pair of scissors?

Deidara: Uh…yeah.

Tobi: Yea!

And off Tobi went, with Benjimbe and a pair of scissors, running, and sure to stab himself on the way with the help of Benjimbe. Poor, poor Tobi.

The end. Good story, eh? Well check out my others. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
